


bury my love (in the moondust)

by conxede



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Aphrodisiacs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Unsafe Sex, implied drugging, mentioned breeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conxede/pseuds/conxede
Summary: As Mark got older, he realized he didn't want to be stuck on this metal boat forever. There were things beyond just the ship that Mark longed to see.Mark, 20 now, had made a big discovery.





	bury my love (in the moondust)

**Author's Note:**

> i drafted 3k of this at 2am on a sunday. we all know why i wrote this.  
title is from moondust by jaymes young, which has nothing to do w this fic
> 
> warnings: please please take the tags seriously. if you do not like any of what is tagged, do not read the fic; i am not responsible for monitoring what content you consume. i have given explicit warnings.  
implied drugging tag is for the aphrodisiacs- normally they make you horny but mark gets loopy. skip from "don't eat this" to basically the last lines if you don't enjoy that

Mark has dreamed of being on the Exploratory Unit for as long as he can remember. He was born and raised on the station, making friends with the other passengers on the vast ship and tending to the plants in the main garden as he grew up. The commander of their fleet gave him the job knowing his parents’ role as Explorers on the ship was so important, and they wanted something to distract the young boy. Watching his parents go off to do their work was always sad, but Mark's friend the green bean plant always kept him good company. Oh, and Jaemin, one of the other kids born on the ship. 

He had other friends too of course other than just Jaemin, like Jaemin's boyfriends and Donghyuck. They all hung out whenever any of their parents were doing work, which was a lot of the time, meaning they grew close very quickly. Although he loved spending time with them, as Mark got older, he realized he didn't want to be stuck on this metal boat forever. There were things beyond just the ship that Mark longed to see. So like his parents, he applied to be an Explorer as soon as he could. 

Three days after his 16th birthday, he got a letter from the commander that said his application to become an explorer was accepted. He would train for two years, learning how to navigate space and control his pod, how to send data back to the ship and access what data was already collected, and how to fight in case the situation ever arose. It was a brutal two years; constantly being in the mechanic ward to make sure he 100% understood the ins and outs of his pod and working out to make sure he can handle the physical stress of space travel. He learned basic self defense, proper first aid, and several standard languages to the conversational level that he would continue studying while out. 

On his eighteenth birthday, his friends on the ship threw him a surprise party, celebrating his coming of age and his new position as Explorer 0822 of the Exploratory Unit. They all said their tearful goodbyes the next morning, sending Mark off to his pod with his parents watching him proudly from their own. Everything felt so nice and new, the clean interior and shiny metal reflecting nothing but pure excitement at what is ahead of him. He even brought a couple plants to keep him company, some of his friends' favorite flowers and even the green bean plant he's been raising since he was a kid. 

Mark was finally ready to venture out into the universe.

The first year was lonely at best. About a week into his travels as he was floating in deep space, he got hit with the sudden and intense feeling of solitude. He was only 18 and he was all alone, his parents not in reachable distance or his friends. It was a rough night as he cried himself in and out of sleep, but after a call to his parents, he settled down. At least he did for two weeks, and then he was back to crying and calling his parents. 

Looking back on it, it was kind of pitiful really. He took a break halfway into his first year to gather himself, returning to the big metal boat unannounced and talking to his parents about whether or not this was truly something he wanted to do. But his heart kept tugging at his chest because despite the rough 6 months that had passed, Mark felt at ease when he was drifting in nothing, stars further than he could fathom shining down on his little ship. Being alone, well, that was a different story. He returned to his pod and set out once again, determined to find something to report on. And find he did. 

Several planets with things deeper than on the surface were ones he looked for. Sure there were explorers before him who managed to loot some things, but he took the time to land and talk to the inhabitants, learning about their beliefs and talents and treasures. He made friends at every destination, walking away with a place to revisit every time, the locals always shaking his hand and telling him to visit soon. 

Mark, 20 now, had made a big discovery. 

He touched down a few hours ago and was downloading a map of the planet and what was previously brought back so he didn’t waste his time gathering unnecessary data. It was quite pretty, the ground covered in iridescence that reflected light so nicely it seemed like it was glowing when Mark got close enough. In the midst of downloading and sending a message back home to Donghyuck, he heard a bang on the outside of his ship. Not uncommon to hear, but also not common enough that it didn't put Mark on edge. A moment later he heard knocking and his heart rate spiked, grabbing the bat he kept next to his seat and walking towards the source of the knocking. 

He didn't want to go out because he might get killed, but he also didn't want to be inside and get murdered in cold blood right in front of his plants. Pressed against the wall, Mark moved as quietly as he could to his camera system, tapping the screen to check the right flanking camera. It isn't bad quality but Mark couldn’t make out anything more than what looked like a human-like figure, kneeling against the side of his ship. As Mark thought of what it was, the ship started humming at a low frequency, and through the walls Mark could hear a weak _help_. 

He wished he could control the scream he let out. After furiously yelling through the walls of his ship at them, asking about their whereabouts and what was wrong, he decided to let the thing in. The figure's name was Johnny, a surprisingly human name, and he's been shot at and he needs help. Mark was gullible as a kid and not so much now, and he refused to believe this Johnny character until he watched him hold up his hand, the grainy quality still showing well that it was covered in blood. 

That's where he was, curse his caring heart. Unlike what he was anticipating, Johnny was very human, and very injured. 

"Are you gonna help me or not? You let me in," Johnny snapped. Wow, he's got some bite, but Mark supposed he'd be the same way if he was bleeding out and someone was just watching him. He held up his finger as he dashed off to find first aid supplies in his bathroom, and came back to where Johnny was slumped against the wall. 

"Where did you get-"

"My stomach," Johnny said cutting him off. Mark clumsily grabbed the gauze and bandages from the kit, as well as disinfectant and gloves. His hand hovered over the tweezers before pulling them out anyway. 

"Is the bullet out, did you pull the bullet out?" Mark asked, hands shaking as he pulled on the nitrile gloves and gestured for Johnny to lift the hem of his shirt. 

There was some purpling around the edges of the shot, something Mark assumed was bruising. The wound itself wasn’t that deep, something Mark could probably patch with his limited knowledge, but it isn't pretty to look at. 

"No? Just leave it in."

"You'll die from it!" Mark screamed, hands shaking even more as he tried to clean up the blood on his skin. 

"I'll be fine, just do it, fuck" Johnny gritted out. Mark eyes teared up as he patched Johnny, placing a stitching bandage over the bullet hole and pulling it tight before placing gauze over it and wrapping his lower abdomen in it as well. 

It took less than twenty minutes, and probably would've taken even less time if Mark wasn't so shaky, but it works, and Johnny breathed out a sigh once Mark fixed the gauze in place. Mark took off the bloodied gloves and put them into a biohazard bin, tossing the soaked gauze in there as well before going to wash his hands. It’s not full at all, but Mark considered incinerating the contents when he had the time. He came back with a cup of water for Johnny, who took it gratefully and chugged it. 

"Thank you. Sorry for the whole getting shot thing though, that was unplanned," Johnny said. Mark wiped the sweat from his forehead and sat down in front of Johnny, knees weak from all the adrenaline that ran through him.

"Don't worry about it. What happened, if you don't mind me asking?" 

"You know, running from gangs and whatnot, same old same old." Mark just nodded, he's had his fair share of running from hostiles before. 

"Uh, I'm Mark, by the way. I hope I bandaged you up okay." Mark held out his hand, Johnny grasping it firmly and giving it a shake. 

"It'll be fine. Thanks again." Mark gave him a curt smile and stood up. 

"You can stay here. Um, until you recover. I wouldn't want you getting shot at again," Mark offered. Johnny gave him another smile back, and Mark thought that he's really handsome. 

"I'd like that." 

Two months later, Johnny is supposedly still recovering. 

It was nice to have the company honestly, but Johnny’s unexpectedly long residence has Mark questioning what the rules are for extraterrestrial beings overstaying their visit. Not that Mark is complaining- Johnny has been a great companion and shipmate. He kept to himself and had good conversations with Mark about his childhood and favorite things, Mark even telling his own share of stories and secrets. Mark even gave him a pull out bed from storage for him to sleep on, though he was slightly too tall. It really was nice to have him around, which is exactly why Mark is so stunned when Johnny tells him thank you for the stay. 

“You’re leaving?” Mark asks. 

“I mean yeah, soon. Eventually. It was a good stay but I gotta leave at some point, y'know,” Johnny says, distracted. 

“Oh, okay,” Mark says, disappointment apparent in his voice. He twists around in his chair to look at his bean plant who sits right above his center console, blooming so nicely. It’ll just be the two of them once again, sometime soon. 

“But,” Johnny starts, getting up from his own seat to turn Mark around in his spinny chair, “I do want to give you a thank you gift.” 

Gift? Mark is slightly skeptical mostly because they haven’t really landed anywhere since Johnny’s injury, and he’s pretty sure the bag Johnny had with him at the time doesn’t have any gift worthy material. Before Mark can dwell on it more, Johnny bends down and gives Mark a kiss right on his lips. 

Shocked is an understatement. Johnny’s lips feel so soft against his but he’s a fugitive who was getting shot at when Mark took him in, what if he was someone dangerous? Oh my gosh, what if Mark was kissing some interspace criminal? Johnny takes note of Mark’s unresponsiveness and pulls away with a frown. 

“Did you not enjoy it?” he asks, a little hurt. 

“No! Yes? Uh, wait, I thought you said a thank you gift?” Mark wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand as Johnny’s eyes follow the movement. 

“This is the gift. We give thanks through pleasure if we can’t repay the favor the same way.”

“Pleasure?”

“Yeah, sex.” Johnny is surprisingly blunt about it, but Mark still doesn’t understand.

“I thought you were human?” Mark squeaks out. Johnny tsks. 

“Bad start Mark. Why do you think I told you to leave the bullet alone?” Mark opens and closes his mouth lamely. He should’ve considered that- that and the fact that Johnny had said “we” just a moment ago and as far as Mark was concerned, the humans on the ship never repaid favors with sex. “Do you still want your gift?” 

Soon enough, Johnny has Mark spread over his pull out mattress, drool slicking their lips as they share a messy kiss. Mark hasn’t kissed anyone else in a while so he doesn’t know if he’s doing it right anymore but it feels good, and if Johnny’s own hums are any indication, he’s enjoying it too. Johnny pulls away first, much to Mark’s displeasure. 

“I’m not human, like I said already, so in case you decide to change your mind, do you wanna see what I am?” Even in such a position, Johnny has such nice manners, unlike the people on Earth, Mark thinks. The human nods, ready for whatever might come. “Okay, don’t get scared though.” Mark nods again. 

He doesn’t really know what he expected honestly, but whatever it was, he knows it wasn’t that Johnny was going to strip in front of him and grow tentacles.

Wait, that was meaner than Mark meant to think it. Johnny took off the hoodie he had on and raised his eyebrows at Mark when he hooked his fingers into the band of his trousers, glancing at him as almost a forewarning. From where Mark was, he could see that Johnny had a human dick that’s about average size, but then his skin started to tinge a light purple sort of color, and he grew a few more legs that are kind of pink. Before Mark knew it, he was looking at a Johnny with tentacles, that were all moving by themselves. 

Should Mark be scared? Well, Johnny told him don’t be, so he tries to act like Johnny the Octopus isn’t riling his fight or flight response, despite Johnny being able to tell at Mark’s quickened pace of breath. Mark doesn’t mean to say stupid things either but he opens his mouth before the words can be processed.

“On Earth, they have this thing called hentai-”

“I know, Mark.” Johnny seems collected, unlike the boy on the mattress who is just staring dumbly in awe at him. 

“Can I touch them?” Mark asks breathlessly. At Johnny’s nod, Mark all but surges forward on the mattress to hold one.

Despite Mark’s initial perception about tentacles being cold and gross, Johnny’s are around body temperature, and they aren’t that gross when Mark is holding them. Being able to feel one makes Mark a little less scared about what just happened, and he’s hit with the realization that he’s about to get railed by these if he just says so. 

Like an octopus, Johnny’s tentacles are dotted with chromatophores that blink a pretty purple and pink when the area is touched. "Do you control them?" Mark runs his hands up and down one of the larger ones. 

"I can, but they move on their own if I'm not thinking about it." 

“That’s hot.”

“Still want it hot?” Mark nods.

“_Really_ want it hot.” Mark watches the smile grow on Johnny’s face and he bends down to kiss him, tongue pushing into his mouth. He licks along Mark’s hard palate as Mark’s jaw hangs open and lets him take it. 

Johnny wastes no time stripping Mark of his shirt and slacks, allowing the smaller tentacles to touch bare skin. They smooth over the planes of Mark’s muscles, almost as if they’re trying to remember the layout of his body, delicately making their way down his torso. It feels purposeful, the way they gloss over his hips and thighs but pointedly ignore his half hard cock, resting against his stomach.

His wrists are held by one of the tentacles as Johnny continues to kiss him deeply, in a way that makes Mark’s heart ache, but he won’t talk about that. 

The tentacle holding his wrists lets go to join the others in running up and down his chest, only grazing by his nipples and massaging his waist. Johnny parts with another kiss to Mark’s swollen lips and eyes glinting with the promise for something more. He uses his hands to push Mark flat against the mattress, slipping a spare pillow under the boy to angle his hips up. The tentacles still caress his skin, and Mark feels them starting to get slick. 

“Most octopuses have one breeding tentacle that has packets of sperm,” Johnny starts. Mark touches at the viscous liquid the appendages are leaving behind. “I have it too, except in most of my tentacles, they use them to self lubricate.” Mark coats his hand in the natural lubricant, bringing it to his face to smell it. 

It’s faintly sweet, and Mark can feel his head spin a little at the overwhelming contact of the tentacles combined with the smell. Johnny grabs his hands to put them next to him on the bed, watching his reactions fondly as the tentacles start to touch Mark how he wants them to.

“Oh my god,” Mark moans out loudly. He can feel one tentacle wrap around his dick, wet and sticky against the head as it dips into his slit, making him spurt out more precum. There’s another tentacle somewhere else, prodding at his hole and making it slick so it could push in. “Oh my god, Johnny.” 

“Feel good?” Johnny asks smiling.

He’s leaning back a bit to watch the tentacles feel around the small boy, amused. Mark can feel the tentacle at his hole push in, slipping past his rim and petting his walls. Once the first one pushes in enough, another slips in right next to it, stretching Mark out. The tentacle that was around his dick now wraps around the base, curling down under his balls to stroke right over his perineum.

“S-so good. Fuck,” Mark answers belatedly. The second tentacle rubs against his walls as well, alternating pushing in with the first one so Mark constantly has something inside him. There’s slick dripping out of his hole and making a mess all on the sheets and Johnny’s other tentacles. 

Mark clenches when he feels a third, leaving a trail of slime along the inside of his thigh as it tries to fit in besides the two already in him. It takes some patience, but it makes it in nicely, filling Mark all the way. 

A minute passes before the tentacles all start sliding in a little, stretching Mark out as they get wider and deeper than before. When he’s stretched enough for another to fit, a tentacle will slide up and into him with no hesitation. There are probably six or so inside him at this point, some just the tips that wiggle around and press firmly against his prostate, some as far inside Mark as they are willing to go. Mark lets out a gasp that dissolves into a squeal, Johnny laughing at him a bit. 

“Still doing okay?” Mark nods as best as he can with the feeling of the tentacles so deep they might as well be in his throat. He almost feels like he can't breathe, his body even forcing him to gag around nothing. “Good.” 

He can feel each of them pulsing and Mark can't help but wonder if Johnny’s human dick would do the same. Mark notices one of the appendages start to slip out of him, then another and another, and then the last. Even the one that was touching his cock retreats. He whines loudly at the empty feeling, but then he can feel another tentacle, bigger than the last few combined, pressing at his weak rim. 

“Johnny-” Mark is cut off by his own loud moan at the new tentacle that’s starting to push in slowly, feeling a whole lot like a dick does. 

Unlike a real dick, this is a lot smoother and softer than Mark think a real one would feel like inside him. The softness makes it feel like it's molded perfectly to Mark's walls every time he clenches down, pressing hard on all the good spots but pliant enough to have some give. It’s never ending, continuing to press in even when Mark thinks he can’t possibly be filled anymore. In hindsight, he’s sort of glad there were a million other tentacles up his ass just before this. 

His hands come from where they’re gripping the sheets to his stomach where he can feel a lot of pressure, and now the slight indent of where Johnny’s tentacle was pushing his guts out of the way. Mark lets out a shuddering breath and lifts his arms to pull Johnny down for a kiss. 

“Is this your dick tentacle?” Mark manages to choke out between kisses. It’s really a silly question and Johnny laughs again at him, running his free hands along Mark’s chest.

“One of ‘em.” Mark’s eyes roll into the back of his head. 

The tentacle starts moving slowly, thrusting in and out of Mark in small movements and rotating around, though it’s doing far more pushing in than pulling out. Mark has drool slipping out of the corner of his mouth and his hands twitch at every twist. He thinks he’s gotten used to the feeling and starts to work his hips down, trying to signal Johnny to go faster. But as he turns his head so he can look at the other, he sees that Johnny has his eyes closed and head tipped back, panting into open air. 

Mark can feel pride surge through him, knowing he's making someone (something?) like Johnny feel good. He lays back down comfortably, deciding that Johnny will move at his own pace, and relaxes more into the touches. Until he starts feeling the suckers. 

“Uh, Johnny,” Mark says wary. He can feel the suctions pressing into his walls starting from the bottom of the tentacle, where what isn’t in him sticks itself to his thigh, all the way up into their deepest point inside of him. They kiss at the insides of his hole and tug, popping off when it thrusts in and out and rotates around. 

Mark’s hand fist the sheets at the feeling of slight pain, shocks that hit him for a second as the suckers grab and snap away from such a sensitive area, like having those poppers jump off your hand but less intense. 

Johnny breaks out of his own brief haze, the feeling of Mark around the tentacle so much better than anything he’s felt before, and looks up to where Mark is wincing but his dick keeps spitting up precum with every movement of the suckers. 

“Oh, this is only the beginning baby.” If Mark wasn’t already reeling before at the implication of Johnny’s multiple dicks, he is definitely now. 

One of the better things about having something like a tentacle is it keeps your hands free. Mark gets intimately acquainted with this benefit as Johnny lets his hands wander all over Mark’s body without needing to push him into the mattress. The appendage can keep fucking him regardless of leverage, pistoning in and out of Mark. 

Some of the other tentacles start writhing up Mark’s legs, caressing the soft insides of his thighs and kissing his abdomen. It’s a ticklish kind of feeling on more keratinized skin, and his muscles flex when the suckers attach themselves onto different parts of his body, causing him to clench involuntarily down on the dick tentacle. 

Squelching echoes throughout the empty ship, bouncing off the metal walls and making Mark blush. Sweat beads along his hairline and glosses the skin on the backs of his thighs, his embarrassment only amplifying the warmth burning through his body. 

Some of the other smaller ones start to prod at his hole again, just light touches at first that Mark doesn’t pay much attention to. It’s only when they begin to push in around the dick tentacle already in him does he start to whine, slipping up along the sides of his walls and gently hooking him open. Tears well up as the tentacles keep tugging, more and more, finally spilling over when Mark realizes they’re not gonna stop, not yet. He untangles his hands from the sheets to grab at Johnny’s, digging his nails into the others’ arms. 

“N-no more, no more please,” Mark begs. It’s a lot, the feeling of being stretched even more when there’s still something inside of you. Mark feels dirty; the tentacle is just fucking a loose hole now. Johnny looks at him with concern and reaches up to run his thumbs under the wetness of Mark’s eyes. 

“A little more? You can take a little more, right? It’ll feel so good, I promise,” Johnny soothes. 

Just then, Mark can feel the dick tentacle thicken, growing steadily as the other smaller ones slip out to allow the main tentacle to fill the space they stretched for it. Mark cries out, hiccuping and squirming around, Johnny’s free hand advantage allowing him to grab at his hips and stop Mark from hurting himself. He pushes a hand down right on Mark stomach while shushing him softly, making him feel the impression of the tentacle inside him with his whole body. Mark gurgles as tears roll down his temples and lays his palm over Johnny’s hand, gasping out that it's too much, it won’t fit, Johnny, fuck its too good. 

Without any warning, Mark cums when one of the suckers goes right near his prostate, pulling away and allowing the fattened tentacle to rub up hard right against it. He shakes and tries to close his legs as Johnny continues to allow it to fuck him, pushing him past oversensitivity, the other tentacles keeping his thighs spread as he strains against them. 

Mark can only cry at the feeling, his own dick not having any time to get soft. Johnny watches in awe at Mark shaking apart under him.

“Do it again, that was hot,” Johnny says, leaning down to kiss the drool from Mark’s slack mouth. It doesn’t take much really, the tentacle in his ass doing more than enough to bring him close once more. Johnny grabs his dick this time, stroking barely twice before Mark is pushed over the edge again, cum rolling off his stomach and pooling onto the sheets. Aftershocks spark through his veins, Mark too fatigued to do anything but whimper.

“Will you let me breed you?” Johnny asks breathily, brushing Mark’s sweaty hair off his forehead. The latter is beyond dazed, panting as he lets his body be used. He looks up in Johnny’s general direction with glazed eyes and mumbles a _please_, letting his fists be brought up to Johnny’s mouth, who kisses the knuckles and then bends down to seal their lips together again. 

The tentacle pushes in deeper before stilling and flooding Mark with wet slick. Honest to god minutes pass as the tentacle pours out cum, filling Mark past full, the boy moaning right into Johnny’s mouth. He can feel a different pressure now in his stomach with the ridiculous amount of cum and a still pretty thick tentacle plugging him up. Anything that doesn’t fit inside Mark forces its way out of him, down the tentacle and his thighs, staining them a glittery pink. 

Mark reaches his hand down to touch some of the wetness, bringing his fingers back up covered in the stuff, and he can’t help but laugh a little at the concept of pink glittery cum. He’s so euphoric he doesn’t seem to sense that he’s come again, creamy white weakly dribbling out of the head of his dick. It probably looks really pretty next to Johnny’s pink mess. As he tries to scoop up both of the fluids with his fingers, Johnny grabs his wrists to pull his hands away.

“Don’t eat this, it’ll make you feel weird,” he says, squeezing the mess between their palms as he locks their fingers together. 

“Mmm, already feel weird.” 

“It’s an aphrodisiac and it’s absorbing through your mucous membrane right now, which is why you don't eat it. You could throw up.” 

“Dun wan’ that,” Mark slurs, clearly feeling the effects.

“That’s right baby. We wouldn’t want that.”

Mark is trying his best not to shift if not because of Johnny who’s using his tentacles to pin him in place. He doesn’t know if Johnny's done yet- probably isn’t because he’s still being forced to stay still- but Mark lets himself be held as he looks around at all the lights in the ship, sparkling every time he shifts his gaze, or is he moving his head? He can almost remember something he read in a book once about eggs and other species' reproductive strategies, but the thoughts leave as soon as they come.

Johnny watches the sex-addled boy struggle to focus his gaze and stumble over his words, saying something about feeling good and how the lights are changing shapes. He shouldn’t really, but he indulges Mark’s mindless haze and responds to the mumbling he lets out, like a parent to their babbling baby. 

Johnny watches over Mark for a few minutes, cooing at him and brushing his hair back, and then uses one of his tentacles to grab the towel he keeps with his other bathroom amenities at the foot of the mattress. He folds the towel in half and lifts Mark’s hips, allowing himself to remove the nearly forgotten pillow, and ease the tentacle out of Mark, putting the towel underneath him to soak up all the slick. It pours out of the small boy, his hole gaping and swollen, clenching around nothing. 

Johnny takes the opportunity to bring his two human legs back, finding that his human dick is covered in the glitter cum as well. He had only taken his eyes off Mark for a few seconds to clean himself up, yet he turns around to see something shiny and pink smeared onto his face. 

“Did you put it in your mouth?” Johnny scolds lightly, pulling Mark’s hand down by his side again and rubbing his palm into the covers. Mark shakes his head no. 

“Can I?” he still asks despite being told the answer just moments ago, bringing his other hand, also covered in their cum, to his mouth. “Smells nice.” Johnny lets out a weak chuckle as he grabs Mark’s left hand to wipe on the covers as well. He’s had sex with other humans but none of them had responded like this to his cum- then again, he didn’t trust any of them enough to fuck them in his non-human form. Maybe that’s why he finds Mark so charming. 

“Let’s get you to bed, hmm?” Johnny gets his arms under Mark and grabs the soaked towel, squishing it onto Mark’s butt and smearing what didn’t soak into the towel onto his skin as he carries him to Mark’s own room. Once Mark is on his soft bed, Johnny leaves to toss the towel into the sink of the bathroom and grab another hand towel. He folds this one in half too and slips it under Mark. “You should sleep some, let this wear off on it’s own.” 

Mark tries really hard to make the noise question marks make but he doesn’t know if he gets the message across very well. Let what wear off? The clothes he was wearing are off, is that what Johnny meant? Mark is about to tell Johnny he isn’t even sleepy until a wave of fatigue hits him. 

As he closes his eyes, his last thought is that Johnny said something before about leaving, making Mark’s heart sink again. Even in Mark’s lucid state, he hopes Johnny might still be here when he wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> originally i was going to post this around halloween, but mark's superm teaser came out today and i had to commemorate. i didnt want to continue posting nsfw fics in case my future non nsfw fics wouldn't do well as a result but. mark forced my hand :/
> 
> [twt](https://www.twitter.com/markieiees)


End file.
